Eli is in Charge!
by whale36
Summary: When Eli is in "the mood" and Clare is home alone Will Eli have self-control or let his hormones get the best of him? i am really bad at summaries. read it i know you will like it. :-D


Eli is in Charge!

Clare's prov.

* * *

My parents where both on a business trip so, I had the whole house to myself for two weeks.

I had just finished with my English assignment and I was just about ready to go to bed when

I heard a loud knock at my door. I opened it to see Eli standing there awkwardly.

"Hi," I said a little frightened but he didn't say anything.

He just pushed up against the wall and started kissing me.

He had me pinned to the wall I could not move at all.

I pulled back from him and looked into his glazed eyes.

I couldn't help but feel the want and need inside them.

I could tell he was growing impatient.

He picked me up, walked up to my room, and dropped me on my bed.

Eli positioned himself on top of me and started kissing, sucking, and biting my neck. I moaned in pure ecstasy.

Eli slowly took off my pajama top which consisted of a turquoise tank top. I grew embarrassed and tried to cover myself up but he wouldn't have any of that.

He grabbed my wrists and took out handcuffs… where did those come from?

Eli handcuffed me to a post just above my bed.

"Don't move!" he demanded and right then I figured out that he wanted to be in charge.

I had never seen this side of him, he was so forceful and I found it very sexy. He turned me on so much with his actions.

He began kissing my lips and then moving very slowly kissing his way down.

He when he got to my pants he unbuttoned them, took them off, and with his teeth took off my panties.

After he threw them on the floor somewhere, Eli began kissing my inner thigh and I started to ache for him.

"Eli, Stop teasing me," I whined to him. He just looked up at me gave me his gorgeous smirk as I squirmed beneath him.

Eli then plunged his tongue into me and I screamed out in pure pleasure.

He took his pointer finger and pumped it in and out numerous times.

I started breathing so heavy. Eli added a finger and moved even faster while sucking on my clit.

"ELI!," I screamed so loud it echoed through my house. Thank God no one was home.

Eli helped me ride out my orgasm. When I came down from my high I begged Eli to let me go and I gave him the best puppy dog face I could ever make.

He couldn't say no but once he got me out of the handcuffs I lunged at him and started on his neck sucking, kissing, and even nibbling.

Then I moved down and took off his shirt.

Licking and biting his delicious abs but kept moving down as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with my mouth. (It wasn't has hard as I expected.)

I pulled down his pants and boxers… He was Huge!

"You don't have to do this Clare," Eli whispered trying to sound like he didn't mind if I didn't. I could tell he wanted me too so I continued.

I slowly moved my hand up and down his shaft while Eli's breathing hitched a little, I could tell he was going to enjoy this.

I couldn't take the curiosity any longer and took him in my mouth. I swallowed his pre-cum and sucked on him while moving my hand up and down the part of him that couldn't fit in my mouth.

He seemed to like what I was doing because he put his hand in my hair and started to move my head even faster.

"C-Clare….I….Iamgoingto….AHHHH!" he screamed while I swallowed every last bit of his cum.

After he recovered, which didn't take long, he pushed me on the bed took out a condom from his pants pocket, slipped it on and thrust right into me. HARD.

It felt so good we both moaned loudly. He kept a slow pace until I got sick of it and moaned out, "Eli, Faster Please."

He started going faster and faster we where moaning and groaning each others names until we both were about to cum together.

"ELI!…CLARE!" we both yelled at the same time. I don't have words to describe how amazing I felt.

"Wow," Eli said to break the silence.

"I Know," "Eli, was I okay?" I asked a little curious.

"You where amazing, I am still astonished at how awesome that blowjob was." Eli said sheepishly.

"You where amazing too Eli." I said before yawning.

"Well, looks like someone is tired from the Hard Core Fucking we just did," Eli announced giving me his signature smirk.

I just laughed closing my eyes at the attempt to go to sleep.

I heard him whisper," I love you Clare," in my ear right before he fell asleep.

"I love you too Eli," I whispered back not sure if he heard me.

Then I dozed off to sleep with my most gorgeous and warmest boyfriend right next to me.

* * *

Hey!

Thank you for reading my story!

Please Review :-)


End file.
